


Snitch

by Babychica



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babychica/pseuds/Babychica
Summary: where Anthony finds out that Johnny is crushing on Daniel and begins threatening to tell his dad if Johnny doesn't do all the stupid things he asks.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

How is it even possible that after so many years of training Johnny had let his guard down right in front of one of the most ruthless monsters that he could have ever met?

Maybe because he seemed harmless at first glance.

Maybe because he was so fucking short Johnny didn't even notice he was standing right there.

Whatever it is, Johnny regrets more with each passing second.

"This is my math homework," says the little motherfucker, handing Johnny a folder filled with a couple of messy sheets of paper with numbers and shapes on them. "gotta hand it in on Monday, it better be ready by then. It's about angles, triangles or some shit, I don't know"

"Anthony, no-" Johnny started to complain when the little one stopped him with a reminder; "I think I already told you how you should refer to me"

Johnny was trying so hard not to flick him out the window. One would have thought that only LaRusso had the ability to be so annoying to the point of bringing out the worst in Johnny, but, apparently, that's a quality little LaRusso had inherited.

"Sorry, sir... Craft Lord," Johnny corrected himself through clenched teeth. God, this was so stupid. "But do you really think I know how to solve any of this?"

The little shit thought about it for a moment. "Considering your brain power, I highly doubt it," and he started pulling his phone out of his pocket as he spoke. "But you're gonna have to find a way to get this back to me in full before Monday. And it better be worth a 100% and a happy face sticker. Because, if not..." and he started waving the phone in front of Johnny's face, from side to side. "I'm sure my dad would be interested to know that you keep daydreaming about him with your chin in the palm of your hands like a little schoolgirl in love"

And there Johnny was, driving up to his apartment, the folder having been carelessly tossed in the passenger seat.

Stupid fucking asshole kid.

Johnny can't keep letting him win just like that.

But... what other options does he have?


	2. Chapter 2

After days and days of nonstop insisting, LaRusso had finally managed to convince (force) Anthony to go see one of the classes at the dojo.

LaRusso was super excited about it, hoping his son would take an interest in karate and decide to join the class seeing how cool it was. He thinks Anthony needs to know how to defend himself, because he would start going out alone at some point, and it's better to be prepared. Besides, he could do well to go outside and do some sports.  
And, well, karate is clearly something very important and meaningful to Daniel, so he was excited to be able to share it with his son too.

Anthony, on the other hand, was uninterested. He'd gone to watch the class just to stop having to listen to the constant 'come on, it's gonna be fun!' 'You have a sister who knows karate, you could practice with her whenever you want' 'or with me''you could invite your friends' 'I'll teach you the crane kick' from his dad. But this was nothing very impressive compared to the triple spinning kicks or supersonic punches that he could find on the internet.

Anyways, he watched the class. The people sparring, eventually one hitting his opponent too hard, another falling into the pond, his dad and his dad's mortal enemy correcting them and explaining some techniques, until it was over.

And now he was sitting inside waiting for his dad to finish tidying up the place so they could go back home.

Well, he sat there for like five minutes before going outside to see what else he could do. He hadn't been allowed to bring any devices there and he was so bored that he could even offer his help to clean up the dojo.

So he wandered around the place until he heard his dad and the other sensei's conversation, which stopped by the time he got there because Daniel went to get some stuff back inside.

And Anthony noticed the moment he got there; the smile that suddenly appeared in Johnny's face. So fond. While looking at Daniel as he walked, and then up to the sky when he was out of his vision range. 

"oh my god" said Anthony, nonchalant."you like my dad or something?"

And he one hundred percent said it as a joke. He knows there were so many reasons why the guy would be smiling like that, like, maybe their conversation had been really that funny or he'd been the 200th customer at a cafe and won a free croissant that morning or something. Anthony hadn't even considered the possibility of it being true, he literally only made that joke because Johnny's gaze looked like heart eyes for a moment and he thought the idea of Johnny liking his dad was hilarious, but he knew that it was practically impossible. 

Thought he started to question that the moment the guy's expression went from heart eyes to terrified in one seccond, staring at him petrified. And was that... what the fuck, was he blushing?

"wait" he said in realization, his eyes widening with amusement. "you do like my dad"

"no, no I don't-" Johnny began to deny, finally getting out of his shock.

And, yes, what had looked like heart eyes was definitely heart eyes.

"oh my GOD" Anthony laughed a little, now more entertained than he had been the whole day. "I'm going to tell him" he said and turned to run to his dad, when Johnny grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"you won't say a word about it" he told Anthony, trying to sound, what, menacing? scary? well, what an idiot he was to think that it was gonna work when Anthony was fully aware he would never do anything to him, not even smack him jokingly, ever.

"hm... nah, I think I will" answered the kid mockingly.

And Johnny realized the trouble he was in now, and he had no idea what to do.

"don´t..." and he didn´t mean it to sound so much like begging, but it did.

"do you know anything about French history?"

The sudden change of subjects got Johnny confused, he could only say "what?"

"like, Napoleon and that stuff"

"uh, not really, a little, why?"

"there's this project I have to do, make a timeline of 1795 to 1815, the raise and fall of Napoleon" and it slowly started making sense to Johnny. "do it and bring it to the next karate class, and I'll keep my mouth shut"

"what, seriously?"

"would you rather for me to tell my dad?"

"tell me what?" asked Daniel joining the conversation, unaware. 

"that I loved the class" answered Anthony with an inoccent look in his face. "and I wanna come back to the next"

"oh my god, for real?" smiled Daniel, who, despite his optimism, hadn't really expected this response from Tony. "well, we're gonna be so happy to have you here" he said, patting him on the back. 

Yeah, so happy, thought Johnny.

"bye, sensei Lawrence" was the way Anthony said goodbye to Johnny when they left.   
And, even if no one said anything else about their conversation from before, Johnny found himself searching 'Napoleon timeline' on google and entering so many history websites that night, hoping that little LaRusso hadn't said something yet.


	3. Chapter 3

With all this conjoined dojo business, Johnny's presence had become much more common in the LaRusso household. Either because he and Daniel were now colleagues and they had to work on their professional relationship, or because Amanda had come to absolutely love him. 

But tonight was one of those nights where they had invited Johnny over for dinner. 

And the night was going just perfect. Daniel had prepared some delicious spaghetti, and the atmosphere was so relaxed that they'd already reached that point of the night where the two former rivals would start telling anecdotes from high school, and everyone at the table would comment and laugh about them.

"And so I put it on his seat" Johnny laughed, because that one anecdote never went out of style "and then his ass was all full of pie"

And, again, Daniel reminded him of how immature that prank had been. And the night was going just perfect.

At least until Anthony decided that Johnny'd had enough fun, and """accidentally""" spilled his soda all over him, leaving his clothes soaking wet.

"Oh, damn, sorry, dude" he apologized. And Johnny didn't go 'it´s fine, don't worry' because he knew very well that this apology was worthless. "I'm gonna get you a towel" said little LaRusso getting up from his seat, waiting for Johnny to do the same to then indicate him to follow him.

"You couldn't let me finish the meal at least, could you, Craft Lord?" said Johnny annoyed when they were all the way upstairs.

"Nah, hope you don't mind" Anthony replied, grinning, opening one of the doors which had a little astronaut on it. "clean my room"

"Are you serious?" Johnny looked around the room, it was so full of useless shit all over the place that he thought he'd have trouble just trying to get in.

"what do you think?" Craft Lord replied not expecting an answer, leaving the room and then closing the door behind himself before adding "if I were you I'd hurry, nobody takes more than, I don't know, ten minutes removing soda from their clothes, so"

And, as much as Johnny wanted to refuse, he was literally in the same place as little LaRusso and average sized LaRusso.

Anthony's house, enemy territory.

So he had no choice but to curse under his breath and clean up the room (which pretty much meant hiding all the kid's garbage under the bed or in the closet)

And Johnny was almost done when a small notebook fell from the stuff he was holding. He put it all aside and reached down to grab the notebook, just out of curiosity. It'd fallen open, and Anthony's messy handwriting was right there. It was probably nothing important, Johnny thought, but, if he had a chance to find any compromising information about the boy, he wasn't going to miss it.

And it only took a few seconds for the hope of fighting back to take hold of him, as he read those two beautiful words 'dear diary'.

Johnny practically ran across the living room holding the diary underneath his open flannel, last thing he wanted was for the asshole to notice what Johnny had taken. That could only end in disaster. "I have to go, thanks for the dinner" was the only explanation he gave before opening the door and heading towards his car, the confused "everything alright?" from Daniel in the background.

Johnny never wanted to have to come to this (and never in his life did he imagine that he'd ever find himself in this situation specifically) but Anthony had left him no choice. If he wanted to torture Johnny by threatening to reveal his secrets, let him do it. He could play that game too.

Finally.


End file.
